badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Block of Cash
Introduction When I grew up in the early 1980's, there was a game show I used to love watching on TV called "Block of Cash". Basically, 8 contestants would be suspended over a tub of water. They would be asked to solve riddles and puzzles. They would have 1 minute to do it. If you weren't able to do it, you wouldn't get any points. You would get extra points for the time it took you to do it. If it took you 17 seconds to answer it, you'd get 43 points. You started with 60 points, and you would lose 1 point per second it took you to solve the puzzle. Also, all contestants were chained to a fake block of cement. At the end of each episode, the person with the least amount of points would supposedly be dropped into the pool where he/she would be dragged to the bottom of it. It was supposedly fake, and it was sort of the comedic part of the show. The person who wins the show at the very end would win $50,000. Unfortunately, the show didn't do too well, and it was shut down after 2 complete seasons. The Truth In 1992, I forgot about the show and it became a distant memory. However, when I was surfing the internet, I saw an internet blog by some guy named "Franklin Tumar" who was writing an active blog on the show. He said that his brother was one of the people who were on the show. He was from the 2nd season and he made it to the final 5 contestants. He said that he was never heard from again, and he thinks that the show really did kill everyone who 'died' on it. He said that he found co-ordinates to where the show took place and that he went to check it out a few days ago. I noticed that it was actually really close to my house. I decided to check it out. When I got to the city where it took place, it looked very rundown. Large portions of the city were abandoned, and a few homeless people were living there. A few of them asked me for money. When I got to the supposed place where it took place, I noticed that there were dozens of thick, heavy chains on the door. I could not get them loose. I kept on looking around the building in hopes of finding a way to get inside. After 20 minutes, I decided to give up. However, I noticed a small hole in the ground. I climbed in, and I saw that I could just squeeze through it to get inside. When I got in, the whole building looked very old and abandoned. I walked around for a bit, and I noticed an old sign which read "Game Room" with an arrow pointing left. I walked that way, and I saw a set of double doors. I opened them, and I saw the actual room where the game show took place. I walked up a ladder, leading up to the game show. Since this place was so old, all of the water leaked out, and it did serious water damage to the floor. When I looked down into the tub, I gasped in terror. There were 14 skeletons laying on the ground. The show was real. Those people really did die. Also, their nametags were still there, and I was able to recognize everyone who I saw. Also, I saw someone named "Harold Tumar", Franklin's brother. When I turned back in terror, I saw another room marked "Winners Room". I walked inside it, and I saw the 2 winners dead, lying in cages. Each one of them was holding $50,000 in their hand. I also saw another room which read "For the Explorers". I walked inside it, and I saw 11 more dead bodies of the people who wandered in here since the show. I also recognized Franklin Tumar's body. Since he explored this place a few days ago, I could recognize him based on his picture from the internet blog. I realized what was about to happen, and I took off running. As I was running to the hole where I entered at, I heard footsteps chasing me. I didn't dare look back. When I found the area where I entered at, I quickly crawled out, and ran to my car. I got into it, and sped away. I still didn't look back at the building. Conclusion It's important to note again that this all took place in 1992. You may be wondering why I'm posting this now after all these years. Well, when I woke up today, I found myself in a cage in the "For the Explorers" room. There was a note saying "There is no escape". This time, there were 5 more bodies in here. Also, Franklin Tumar was a skeleton at this point. There was also a computer next to me which was opened up to this wiki. That's when I started writing this story. Whatever you do, however, do not go looking for this place. I'm going to die, but hopefully, I can warn you. Anyways, I need to cut this short. I can hear them coming back. Another masterpiece made by: BrianBerta Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Lost Episodes Category:Serial Killers (Not Jeff) Category:Masterpieces by BrianBerta